


High on Coffee [gifset & graphics]

by MySnarkySelf



Series: Sterek AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU gifset, AU graphic, Alternate Universe, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 135
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my Sterek AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Since I already posted a collection of my [ _Stilinski Twins AU gifsets_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/926020/chapters/1800022) here, I thought that I could also post the rest of my Sterek AUs (that haven't been posted here yet) and I hope that someone will write something based on them.
> 
> If someone wrote something for it I will add a link to the fic/drabble beneathe the gifset.
> 
> Each chapter is a new AU
> 
> And I rated it NC17 because of the porn gifs in a few

[ _post on tumblr_](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/33990754651)


	2. Mean Wolf

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/35870120341)


	3. Game of Thrones

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/36011300018)


	4. Last Friday Night (NSFW)

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/40292705052/sterek-au-i-think-i-let-the-gifs-speak-for)


	5. Bones AU

 FBI Special Agent Derek Hale should investigate the circumstances involving human remains that where found in the wood. Dr. Genim “Stiles” Stilinski and his team aid Derek in his investigations.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/43041755432/sterek-au-fbi-special-agent-derek-hale-should)


	6. Beacon Hills hospital

 

 

SurgicalIntern!Stiles / Surgeon!Derek

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/43071345245/sterek-au-surgicalintern-stiles-surgeon-derek)


	7. Criminal Minds AU No.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.1 because it is the first Criminal Minds AU that I posted, but I posted a few other later

  _TechnicalAnalyst!Stiles / FBISpecialAgent!Derek_  


[ _post on tumblr_ ](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/43081641196/sterek-au-technicalanalyst-stiles)


	8. Mates

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/43102169626)


	9. Numb3rs AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but without the brother component

Mathematical genius Stiles Stilinski helps FBI agent Derek Hale solve crimes for the FBI

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/43168463750/sterek-au-numb3rs-au-but-without-the-brother)


	10. Chapter 10

_Stiles works in the university library. Derek is a college student that only goes to the library when Stiles is working, so he can flirt with him. But everyone noticed that except for Stiles._

[ _post on tumblr_ ](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/43310126735/sterek-au-stiles-works-in-the-university)


	11. Chapter 11

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/44056790988)


	12. the roommate dilemma

_Stiles and Derek are roommates, but  Stiles doesn’t know, that Derek likes him more than just a roommate.  So it comes that Derek hides himself in his room, while Stiles hosts an double-date with friend Scott, but Scott ditched him. So Stiles asks Derek to double up with him now._

[ _post on tumblr_ ](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/44060663652/sterek-au-stiles-and-derek-are-roommates-but)


	13. Chapter 13

  
 

  
 

**Boyd:**  So, are you and Stiles together now? Or is it just sex?  


**Derek:**  That is none of your business.

**Erica:**  Well, then keep it down next time you two go at it. We can hear you.

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/48309738076/sterek-au-boyd-so-are-you-and-stiles)


	14. The Mortal Instruments AU

 

 

[on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/49365797572/sterek-au-the-mortal-instruments)

[on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/49365936272/shadowhunter-stiles)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic:  
> [You're My Greatest Weakness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898670) by [calhale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale)

 

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

After a fight Derek and Stiles stopped  talking to each other, but Derek realized later that he made a mistake and tried to apologize. And since Stiles was ignoring his phone calls, he went over to the Stilinski house.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/52248208620/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-after-a-fight-derek)


	16. Actors AU

Where Stiles and Derek are both actors and they  met each other at the set of “The First Time”

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/52408412485/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-where-stiles-and-derek)


	17. Chapter 17

  
 

  
 

  
 

Isaac gets someone to teach Derek the art of wooing.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/52867816350/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-isaac-gets-someone-to)


	18. Chapter 18

_Stiles feels offended, because Derek believes that Stiles shouldn’t go to Heather’s Party. That´s until he realizes why Derek has objections._

[ _post on tumblr_ ](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/52968417789/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-feels-offended)


	19. A Mistake Part 1

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/53863372532/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-just-painful-feels)


	20. A Mistake Part 2

  
 

  
 

  
 

 Derek broke up with Stiles to keep him safe. Cora is trying to make her crestfallen brother reconsider his decision, even if it means she has to use some mean tricks. 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/56172487371/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-part-2-derek-broke-up)


	21. Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic:
> 
> [Sui Tollech Gwanna Tach Omen by imthekeptainnow ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037471)

 

Stiles was hiding a secret for years, but when Derek´s life was in danger, it got revealed.

([castielxfood](http://castielxfood.tumblr.com/) requested a Sterek Mermaid AU)

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/53938798591/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-was-hiding-a)


	22. Chapter 22

 

  
 

  

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/53961672940/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)


	23. Chapter 23

  
 

  
 

  
 

Lydia notices the way her best friend and the new teacher look at each other and realizes that there is more going between these two than at a first glance.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54096025904/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-lydia-notices-the-way)


	24. Hale Twins

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54280808465/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-the-au-where-i-combine)


	25. Chapter 25

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles and Cora know each other since before the fire and so it comes that Stiles drops some comics off at the loft for her. Derek doesn´t like idea of these two together. (requested by [sssssssim](http://sssssssim.tumblr.com/) )

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/55428076130/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-and-cora-know)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic: [Blame Has Too Much Pain To Store ](http://web.archive.org/web/20150217183138/http://archiveofourown.org/works/937792)by queenofhales

 

Cora and Stiles got in a car accident. Stiles is okay, but Cora is in the hospital. Derek blames Stiles for the accident.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/57337741706/teen-wolf-au-cora-and-stiles-got-in-a-car)


	27. Hunter!Stiles

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

The hunter´s plan was that one of them should gain the trust of the werewolf pack, so they can take them down easily. But it wasn’t planned for Stiles to fall for a certain alpha. (Hunter!Stiles)

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/59217858504/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-the-hunter-s-plan-was)


	28. Yoga AU

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles likes to watch Derek during his yoga workout.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/59418585669/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-likes-to-watch)

 

[video that I used for the yoga gifs](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/59421036390/vinyasa-flow-dylan-werner-by-dylan-werner)


	29. Pathologist!Stiles

  
 

  
 

 Agent!Derek/ Pathologist!Stiles

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/51165677013/teen-wolf-au-agent-derek-pathologist-stiles)


	30. Criminal Minds AU No.2

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/51912915047/teen-wolf-au)


	31. Stiles and Derek go clubbing

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles and Derek go clubbing

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/59511958357/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-and-derek-go)


	32. writer!Stiles

  
 

  
 

  
 

No one knows that Stiles writes books and release them under his nom de plume Genim Wilkołak. So he is a bit surprised when he finds out that Derek and the pack read his book and talk about it.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/59610322565/teen-wolf-au-no-one-knows-that-stiles-writes)


	33. Chapter 33

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/59703644204/teen-wolf-au-i-think)


	34. TA!Derek/ student!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A TA is a technical assistant, not a teacher assistant. They are located in a number of different industries. It is common to find these professionals in fields such as engineering, media, and research science. In general, technical assistants are trained professionals who assist lead researchers, engineers, and developers in designing solutions and optimizing operations.
> 
> For my AU I thought that Derek has a master degree and is doing research at the university for his PhD and that he takes over a few classes of his thesis adviser.

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/60289282894/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-ta-derek)


	35. PopularStudent!Derek/ Nerd!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic:
> 
> **[Come Along Because I Love Your Face by threwcautiontothewind](http://threwcautiontothewind.tumblr.com/post/61151740159/comealongbecauseiloveyourface) (on tumblr)**
> 
> **and now also on AO3:**[Come Along Because I Love Your Face](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1229770) by [cardel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel)

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/60473209665/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-popularstudent-derek)

 

 

 


	36. dance teacher! derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic:  [dance me very tenderly and dance me very long](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1184696) by [Meeya8587](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeya8587/pseuds/Meeya8587)

 

Stiles heard everyone at school talking about the new dance teacher Derek Hale, so he decided to check out the dance classes, but what he saw wasn’t what he expected.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/61435744745/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-heard-everyone)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU gifset and the drabble were posted before the start of Season 3.
> 
> fic: [by CupcakeGirlA](http://cupcakegirla.tumblr.com/post/51299948190/teen-wolf-au-just-painful-feels-vici-asked-for)  
> 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/51297641714/teen-wolf-au-just-painful-feels)


	38. The internship

Derek didn’t listen when Stiles talked about the internship and now that he is gone, Derek misses him.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/62923796152/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek-didnt-listen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said it is a crossover with The Internship, I just called the chapter The Internship.
> 
> I never said that he is interning at Google. If you want to pin me down because of the Nooglers cap, well then let’s call it a sponsor thing.
> 
> I don't care about the cell phone, I don’t care about the sms format. I have a Sony Xperia and my sms programm looks like the Iphone one just that I changed the colors to black


	39. Chapter 39

  

 

 

 

Derek returns to Beacon Hills and sees how close Stiles and Peter work together. He is not really happy about it. ( requested by [teenwolftoday](http://teenwolftoday.tumblr.com/))

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/63026144810/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek-returns-to)


	40. Chapter 40

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles doesn’t think, he deserves to be loved and it scares him that Derek is slowly finding a way into his heart.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/63496983078/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-doesnt-think)


	41. All Hallows’ Eve at Derek’s loft

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/64328999035/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-all-hallows-eve-at)


	42. Teacher!Derek (NSFW)

 

Derek gets constantly distracted by Stiles flannel shirts and has a hard time teaching.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/64588973714/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-nsfw-derek-gets)


	43. True Blood crossover

  
 

  
 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best  
> I'm sorry


	44. Roommate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic: [Sourwolf and Freckles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5240672%20) written by SterekGirl (CheyanneChuaKing)

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Derek and Stiles are roommates. But after they hooked up, things get complicated.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/66815379315/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-nsfw-derek-and-stiles)


	45. Chapter 45

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/57960030926/i-know-i-had-better-ideas-once)


	46. HoratioCaine!Deucalion/ Suspect!Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos and grammar mistakes all inclusive
> 
> Sorry!

  
  

  
 

  
 

HoratioCaine!Deucalion/ Suspect!Derek

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/51025249860/teen-wolf-au-horatiocaine-deucalion)


	47. Almost Human AU

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/72252687565/teen-wolf-au-kinda-teen-wolf-meets-almost-human)


	48. Chapter 48

Derek is trapped in an elevator with the last person he ever wanted to be trapped with, so he calls Stiles to  ~~save him~~  get him out of there.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/72444793937/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek-is-trapped-in-an)


	49. possessed!Stiles

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/72996179329/teen-wolf-au-possessed-stiles)


	50. *rewritten*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are in the same school year at the Beacon Hills High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is NO timetraveling involved -_-
> 
> Fic:  
> [Can't Be Exhumed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1135974/chapters/2296799) written by Keri  
> 

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/73109260525/teen-wolf-au-rewritten-sterek)


	51. Eric Hale

  
 

  
 

  
 

Derek’s younger brother Eric is friends with Stiles.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/73635536956/teen-wolf-au-dereks-younger-brother-eric-is)


	52. *rewritten* no. 2

  
 

  
 

  
 

The sheriff noticed that his son was feeling down the last few weeks ever since Derek Hale left Beacon Hills.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/73759814582/teen-wolf-au-rewritten-the-sheriff-noticed-that)


	53. Hale Twins No 2

When Stiles walked into the loft, he thought he must have hit his head, because he suddenly saw two Dereks.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/74415056908/teen-wolf-au-hale-twins-when-stiles-walked)


	54. *NSFW*

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles finds out on his way home that Derek is back in town.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/74965702787/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-nsfw-stiles-finds-out)


	55. Chapter 55

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/74984209091/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)


	56. Candy Wolf

 

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles saw how Derek gave out candy to kids on Halloween and now he is teasing him about it. (requested by [onelifelefttolive](http://tmblr.co/mFyjADEm1qx7Fu2dOx5x9ZQ))

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/75074369124/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-saw-how-derek)


	57. Missing Scene

Before Derek and Cora left Beacon Hills Stiles talked to Derek.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/75165483773/teen-wolf-au-missing-scene-before-derek-and)


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a remake of the AU that I posted in Chapter 26.  
> For chapter 26 queenofhales wrote a fic: [Blame Has Too Much Pain To Store ](http://web.archive.org/web/20150217183138/http://archiveofourown.org/works/937792)

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Cora and Stiles got in a car accident. Stiles isn’t hurt, but Cora is in the hospital. 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/75196762955/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-cora-and-stiles-got-in)


	59. Stiles dances with Derek (NSFW)

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles dances with Derek.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/75400535420/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-nsfw-stiles-dances)


	60. Amnesia!Stiles

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Stiles crashed his jeep. At first he seemed to be okay, but after he regained consciousness, it came to light that he lost parts of his memory.

[post in tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/75727536826/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-crashed-his)


	61. I missed you

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/75914194595/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-or-does-that-count-as)


	62. secret admirer

 

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Derek secretly sends flowers to Stiles.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/76651778617/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek-secretly-sends)


	63. serial killer!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I wanna say thank you for commenting, I always read them and it makes me happy that you like the AUs. I just don't know how to answer most of the time

 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

When Derek heard about a Noir, he tried everything to find him, because he wanted to know if the guy  is really that good. 

(serial killer!au requested by [capaldites](http://tmblr.co/mobZPOo21MGLxllOOQf01UQ))

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/77007305103/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-when-derek-heard-about)


	64. Hale!twins

 

 

Stiles called Derek’s twin brother to get him out of jail.

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/77308755336/teen-wolf-au-hale-twins-au-stiles-called)


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind the hospital scene from 1x02 rewritten

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/77598473180/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-kind-the-hospital-scene)


	66. Hannibal crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not directly sterek this time.  
> I thought of posting it in my none-ship specific collection, but if I should ever have to search for this AU I would look in my Sterek AU collection first.

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/78584809919/teen-wolf-au-teen-wolf-meets-hannibal)


	67. Chapter 67

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/78671280075/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-goodbye)


	68. Chapter 68

 

 

 

Stiles is baffled that Derek wants to spend his free day from all brooding, lurking in dark corners and supernatural shenanigans with him.

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/79059622110/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-is-baffled-that)


	69. Chapter 69

 

 

 

Stiles wants to try out for the BHHS baseball team and to increase his chances become a member of the team, he asks Derek for help.

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/79096329069/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-stiles-wants-to-try)


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fics/drabbles:  
> 1\. [untitled drabble](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/79592660635/mysnarkyself-teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek) written by Meeya  
> 2\. [Accident](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/79755015766/mysnarkyself-teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek) (also posted on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1322119) ) written by nivalvixen  
> 

Derek accidentally send the photo to Stiles instead his computer.

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/79587346577/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek-accidentally)


	71. Nude model Derek H. (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to have a better look at the photos, I uploaded them on a [sideblog](http://wilkolakwhisperer.tumblr.com/), that I just created for that, so don't follow it, please
> 
> fics/drabbles:  
> Untitled Ficlet [Part 1](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/80779726824/mysnarkyself-teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-nsfw) [Part 2](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/80798692145/meeya-cmon-derek-needs-to-find-out-what-stiles-is) [Part3](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/81329790277/title-stripped-naked-pairing-sterek-notes-a) written by Meeya  
> 

Stiles sees photos with the caption “ _Nude Model Derek H._ " on his dash.

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/80487610511/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-nsfw-just-in-case)


	72. Nude model Derek H. (NSFW) - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic:  
> 1\. [Nude Model Derek ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391974) written by sssssssim  
>  
> 
> And I also added or updated the links in the former chapters (if someone wrote something based on that it)

 

 

After Stiles saw the photos of the  _Model Derek H._  on his dash he is trying to find more and so it comes that he stumbles upon the instagram account that was recently updated.

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/81215836372/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-nsfw-after-stiles)


	73. Chapter 73

 

 

 

 

Derek has a crush on Stiles, the drummer of his favorite band. When he saw a contest to get to spend the day with him, he didn’t hesitate to participate.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/82722701020/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek-has-a-crush-on)


	74. nsfw

 

During a boring lecture Stiles tends to tweet Derek.

 

 

 

> (on 22 April 2014 #NationalSendYourManNudesDay  was trending world wide and I think that Stiles would definitely tweet this to Derek just to mess with him)

> [post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/83648138469/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-during-a-boring)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's nt part two of the previous chapter  
> I have the caps but I can't get the words right. the text that I have so far doesn't fit 100%


	75. Lost AU

 

 

 

 

 

inspired by this [post](http://kwanghale.tumblr.com/post/81332944602)

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/84433903680/the-maze-runner-teen-wolf-au-lost-au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this in this collection because I used a Sawyer/Kate quote for Stiles and Derek and most of my AU ideas usually end with Sterek ;)
> 
> This gifs were quite a lot work because I used scenes from TMR, Teen Wolf, Lost and Grizzly Rage.


	76. 1x08 Rewritten

 

 

 

 

Outtake:

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/86248121810/teen-wolf-rewritten-sterek-au-the-scene-of)


	77. The Death Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE DEATH CURE ( 3rd BOOK OF THE MAZE RUNNER BOOKS)
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 
> 
> ~ . ~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/86830376560/teen-wolf-au-sterek-meets-the-death-cure)


	78. Chapter 78

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/88120362620/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)


	79. model!Derek

 

 

 

 

Before Derek came back to Beacon Hills he worked as a model. Erica recently stumbled upon of the commercials Derek did back then and she shows the video to Stiles, because she knows that Stiles likes Derek. 

 

 

[Post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/88213579075/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-nsfw-just-in-case)


	80. SC Graphic Battle

I submitted this AU as entry for the final round of the Sterek Campaign graphic battle

 

 

 

 

The war between Hunters and Werewolves has been raged since Beacon Hills was founded. Chris Argent, the leader of the Hunters has targeted Stiles, the sole human member of the Hale pack as the weakest and most vulnerable. Little does he know.

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/89068917865/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-the-war-between)


	81. Chapter 81

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/89899909685/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)

 


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday present for [Sim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim) :)

 

 

 

 

It has been forbidden to enter the forest for centuries now. And over the years everyone forgot why. (and after many years no one could remember why anymore) The legend says that an evil fairy lives in the woods.

 

 

[Post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/90096590080/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-it-has-been-forbidden)

 

 

 

 


	83. 1x08 rewritten

 

 

Derek had a problem to control his shift during the training and runs. Stiles is worried and goes looking after him

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/90589297990/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-kinda-1x08-rewritten)


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [A hard ride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1902987) by Hjaltalin

 

 

During dinner Eric Hale is slightly irritated by Stiles and Derek flirting with each other, because how could he miss that there is something going on between his  best friend  and his older brother.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/90799792270/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-during-dinner-eric-hale)


	85. 1x01 rewritten - pre-Sterek

 

 

 

 

 

Where Stiles and Scott go to the preserve and Stiles ran into Derek.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/92566557860/teen-wolf-au-1x01-rewritten-where-stiles-and)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I haven't made any AUs recently, but I have to learn for exams.


	86. rewritten but kinda not

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/92858162955/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-kinda-rewritten-but)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I titled it "rewritten but kinda not" because the text on the first two gifs was said like that in 3.08, just that Stiles' line was Paige's


	87. Chapter 87

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/92944271185)


	88. Chapter 88

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/93429098475/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)


	89. CSI Beacon Hills

 

 

 

 

The team has a new case to solve, which leads them on the trail of a killer, who left a trace of murders across California behind 10 years ago. But what happens when one of their own men becomes the target of the perpetrator.

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/93685439570/teen-wolf-au-the-team-has-a-new-case-to-solve)


	90. 4x07 rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that everyone of you is voting for Sterek in [Slash Madness](http://www.thebacklot.com/2014-slash-madness-round-three/08/2014/3/)

 

 

 

 

After the release of viruses Derek and Stiles are trapped inside the vault until a cure is found.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/93999469285/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-4x07-rewritten-after)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sorry for doing this, but I don't wanna see the comment that end with ".... I repeat now!" in the inbox again. It is rather demotivating comment than motivating.


	91. Chapter 91

 

 

 

 

Derek and Stiles were sent to find a neurotoxin bomb and to dismantle it, but when they finally located it, Derek leaves Stiles behind in safe distance.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/94369788865/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek-and-stiles-were)


	92. Chapter 92

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/94465285035/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would be a little bit nicer than with the AU from yesterday ;)
> 
>  
> 
> and thanks for the comments


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Stiles and Derek are in the same room 
> 
> or not really an AU. The manip is for the [SterekWeek](http://sterekcampaign.com/tagged/sterekweek) on tumblr

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/95856812015/sterek-week-wednesday-sterek-manips)

 

my other entries for the Sterek Week can be found [here](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/tagged/sterekweek)


	94. If I Stay AU

 

 

 

Stiles always thought the hardest decision he would face would be which college he should attend. But a car accident changes everything and now his own life hangs in the balance. Caught between life and death Stiles has only one decision left...

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/96092146290/sterek-week-friday-sterek-au-if-i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this AU for the [ Sterek Week](http://sterekcampaign.com/post/95501974509/sterek-week-begins-monday-aug-25th-and-lasts)


	95. deputy Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic: [written by thisdiscontentedwinter](http://thisdiscontentedwinter.tumblr.com/post/147287292622/thisdiscontentedwinter-mysnarkyself-teen)

Where deputy Derek Hale finds Stiles handcuffed to the sheriff’s desk.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/97242989310/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-where-deputy-derek-hale)


	96. weatherman!Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Drabble](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/100421508900/foxerica-cggardner-hoechloin-hot) by foxerica

 

 

 

 

assistant producer!Stiles and weatherman!Derek

 inspired by  [#hot weatherman derek hale](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/100222299832) and all the other comments under my TH gifset and I saw two fics link/ written under the gifset ([here](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/100301452087/cggardner-hoechloin-hot-weatherman-derek)  and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1045675))

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/100313837340/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-assistant)


	97. Chapter 97

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/105186746065/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope everyone is well. It's been a while since I made an AU, but I'm working on my master thesis and it is a bit stressfull.


	98. Chapter 98

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/105999956605/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays :)


	99. HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble by howlnatural [link](http://howlnatural.tumblr.com/post/106821859784/mysnarkyself-happy-new-year-happy-2015-the)

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/106747123447/happy-new-year-happy-2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. Hope you have a great time ahead.


	100. xmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just wanna add this edit from secretsanta

 
    
    
    Now I'm coming home for christmas  
    
    Where you hold me in your arms  
    
    Knowing you will never let me down

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/106331968410/stereksecretsanta-now-im-coming-home-for)


	101. Otherworld

 

 

 

 

Stiles is trapped in the otherworld. The sheriff asked Derek for help in finding his missing son.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/110754226445/teen-wolf-sterek-au-stiles-is-trapped-in-the)


	102. Chapter 102

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/113014888940/teen-wolf-au)


	103. Back to NY - Part 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/113540796495/teen-wolf-sterek-au-part-1)


	104. Back to NY - Part 2

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/113635813070/teen-wolf-sterek-au-part-2-part-1)


	105. Alias AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paquim posted a [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3rzxaecOg0) that was inspired by the gifset among other

Stiles trained for years to become spy for the CIA. But when he gets his first assignment, that brings back a part of his past, everything changes. He finds out thatthe organization he is working for is not part of the CIA.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/119365450780/teen-wolf-sterek-au-stiles-trained-for-years-to)

 


	106. Oops

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/119384853680/teen-wolf-sterek-au)


	107. were!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and three.

 

Stiles is a newly turned were and he has problems with controlling the shift.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/119398526335/teen-wolf-sterek-au-stiles-is-a-newly-turned)


	108. Blank Space

Stiles thought he was alone in the locker room and started singing  in the shower.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/119463367965/teen-wolf-sterek-au-stiles-thought-he-was)


	109. Chapter 109

 

 

 

 

Stiles is kidnapped by a secret government association that’s doing experiments on supernatural creatures. He didn’t even know, he was supernatural, until they tell him he is a spark. While in the facility Stiles meets Derek and together they start a plot to escape with the others sups. (caption written by [onelifelefttolive](http://tmblr.co/mFyjADEm1qx7Fu2dOx5x9ZQ))

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/119677319020/teen-wolf-au-stiles-is-kidnapped-by-a-secret)


	110. Locker Room (NSFW)

Where Stiles and Derek are alone in the locker room

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/120287727595/teen-wolf-sterek-au-nsfw-where-stiles-and)


	111. Chapter 111

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/123059274655/teen-wolf-sterek-au)


	112. A lame AU

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/124689617775/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)


	113. Chapter 113

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/124772152715/teen-wolf-au-sterek-au)


	114. Otherworld - The Prequel

 

 

 

[Inspired by Chapter 101](http://archiveofourown.org/works/975015/chapters/7293899), where Stiles is trapped in the otherworld. The sheriff asked Derek for help in finding his missing son.

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/125284154040/teen-wolf-sterek-au-inspired-by-another-au-of)

 

 


	115. Chapter 115

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

post on tumblr


	116. Chapter 116

 

 

 

 

 

Prompted by  [justsmilestuffhappens](http://tmblr.co/mbMbUewJHBnHX_7JxXbVkgw) :  AU where Stiles finds out about Derek’s hobby for reading and asks if it’s an old history of werewolves one while Derek just raises an eyebrow and says No later on he ends up lending Stiles a real one though threatening it’s worth a lot don’t lose it 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/125540965520/teen-wolf-sterek-au-prompted-by)


	117. deleted scene from 5x07

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/125872835070/teen-wolf-sterek-au-deleted-sterek-scene-from)


	118. Just a manip

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/126530448265)

 


	119. Chapter 119

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/127015657695/teen-wolf-sterek-au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also added a new chapter to [Saros](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053861/chapters/10491195)


	120. “No one hurts Derek”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is chapter 120

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/127567309380/teen-wolf-sterek-au-no-one-hurts-derek)


	121. Sterek Week 2015 -  #1 Sunday Funday

Have you ever watched a leaf leave a tree?   
It falls upward first,  
and then it drifts toward the ground  
just as I find myself drifting toward you.

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/131884395280/sterek-week-2015-1-sunday-funday-have-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm still here :) I'm just no longer a university student.  
> I hope everyone is fine.  
> \- Snarky


	122. Sterek Week 2015 - #2 Monday Alt Universe/Historical Era

 

 AN: Krissi wrote a caption for it [look here](http://onelifelefttolive.tumblr.com/post/131959088126)

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/131958422985/sterek-week-2015-2-monday-alt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops  
> I have read too much Snarry recently


	123. Sterek Week 2015 - #3 The Hunter’s Moon

Stiles Stilinski just moved to Beacon Hills, because his father is the new sheriff. His life would be really normal, attending school and hanging out with his new friends, wouldn’t he also train with the Argents to become hunter.  
But how will his life change when he finds out that he is not the only one with a secret?

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/132043276045/sterek-week-2015-3-the-hunters-moon-stiles)


	124. Sterek Week 2015 - #5 Scene Stealer:     Avengers: Age of Ultron

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/132110576764/sterek-week-2015-5-scene-stealer-avengers)


	125. Sterek Week 2015 - #5 Scene Stealer   Jurassic World

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/132165963155/sterek-week-2015-5-scene-stealer-jurassic-world)


	126. Bodyguard AU - A Sterek Secret Santa gift for halesmut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year I again participated in the [Sterek Secret Santa](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/) that was organized on tumblr.
> 
> You can find all gifts posted on the Secret Santa tumblr and also here on AO3 in the [TheSterekSecretSantaSanta](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheSterekSecretSanta) collection

 

 

 

 

_A stalker is a person that is obsessed with another person, watching them and craving that person’s attention. Derek never thought that he would attract a stalker. He was just a normal college student, well, as as normal as you can be as the son of the president. guarantee Derek’s safety Stiles Stilinski was hired as a bodyguard known for his good work._

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/136041765480/stereksecretsanta-a-stalker-is-a-person-that)


	127. Star Wars AU - A Sterek Secret Santa gift for intellectual-blackness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information to the Secret Santa you find in Chap. 126

 

 

 

_The galaxy has been ruled by the Republic for years now, but a new force has been growing out of the fallen Empire. Cora and Derek while looking for their missing uncle  get caught up in a battle between the First Order and the Resistance.  
They find an ally in the resistance pilot Stiles Stilinski, but can they really trust him? And what is the connection between the siblings and the commander of the First Order?_

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/135931265750/stereksecretsanta-the-galaxy-has-been-ruled-by)


	128. Chapter 128

Derek is always there when Stiles needs him

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/136765098590/derek-is-always-there-when-stiles-needs-him-x)


	129. Chapter 129

 

Stiles works as a rigger and has a crush on his boss. 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/141618107165/teen-wolf-sterek-au-stiles-works-as-a-rigger)


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic: [written by poetry-protest-pornography](http://poetry-protest-pornography.tumblr.com/post/141673427854/mysnarkyself-sterek-au-oh-um-hi-sorry)  
> [alternative link if the fic writer changes the url](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/141673980505/poetry-protest-pornography-mysnarkyself)

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/141622132330/sterek-au)


	131. Chapter 131

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/141680982055/sterek-au)


	132. not an AU, because I am sure that was in the episode ;)

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/146468881710/sterek-au)


	133. AmAs

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/159726858180/sterek-au)


	134. AmAs AU

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/162058852650/sterek-au-out-there-its-about-the-mission-not)


	135. another AmAs AU

 

The day at the loft when he found out who I am...it changed everything.  
  
  
  
  


 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/162094821345/sterek-au-the-day-at-the-loft-when-he-found-out)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A hard ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902987) by [Hjaltalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjaltalin/pseuds/Hjaltalin)
  * [Sourwolf and Freckles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240672) by [Hathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly)




End file.
